


Haunted

by Space_Dementia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secretly I've been tailing you, like a fox that prays on a rabbit ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

They put her up in a sad apartment with noisy blinds that leaked in the light no matter how dim the sun was. The hardwood floors were easy to clean yet always dirty and creaked beneath her feet. The walls were thin, but she didn’t really have any neighbors. They kept her far away.

She felt kept and hardly ever stayed her apartment. She couldn't keep still. The place was suffocating and haunted.

Her windows opened when it rained (after she closed it), chairs scrapped across the floor. The oven turned off before the timer kicked and the soft sound of breathing. Ghost don't breathe.

She tried to ignore it, she even had the company move her move a couple times, but it was like the thing was following her.

She tried her power to see if there was another special playing tricks, perhaps the company was watching her closer than she thought, but Dr. Suresh tried to assure her they were doing no such thing.

She wasn't convinced and when her eyes go black, she felt her power push against something, but it never revealed its self.

It got too quiet and she called it back, feeling silly and stupid for using her powers at all.

*  
She used her power and he liked it. He felt her reaching out to him with it, bringing him to his knees, but never letting his illusion drop.

*  
He kept watch. She didn't pray anymore, he noticed. Even when they we were on the road she made time. He can hear the beating of her heart, it's thicker than he would have remembered it to be: Heavier. Everything about her is heavier. Her foot steps, the way she sits. Her eyes are duller. She is not who he once knew.

He sees her here; in his presence, in her space. He watches as she runs her routine; morning exercise, shower, waiting around for (nothing) phone calls. She's not allowed to leave unless she is monitored (if they only knew). She doesn't get many visitors ( _besides me..._ ). He smiles.

*  
She lives in the big city now. She can't use her powers (they've taken precautions) and inquires about things to occupy her time. Self-defense, (she adamant) so she doesn't have to use it, to help her control it.

She doesn't need to. _She has me_.

The Company allows it, just to give her something to do. She likes it. Her instructor is nice. He makes her smile. He listens to her.

"Tell me something strange."

"... I woke in my bed today." She frowns when he laughs.

"Why's that strange?"

"Because I fell asleep on the couch. I always fall asleep on the couch and every night, I wake in my bed."

"Maybe you sleep walk." He stops laughing.

The instructor teaches her things.

She is happy, it isn't because of him and he doesn't like it.

She avoids the bedroom in favor of the couch.

She tries to tell them: "Funny things keep happening in my apartment!"

But they wont listen: "We can't afford to keep moving you around, Maya! You need to get a grip!"

He smiles.  
*

She sleeps.

He notices marks on her skin from where the instructor got too close, pushed too far, made contact. She wakes on her bed to the sound of rattling china.

There are no more instructions. There is no more instructor.

"What happened?"

"... there's been an accident ... broken neck .... So strange his head ... facing the wrong way?"

He smiles.

She doesn't, cry she isn't allowed to (they've taken precautions). She thinks she knows what's happen but no one believes her.

The tell her: You have to be stronger! Don let every little thing that happens around you, rule your emotions!

She sleeps fitfully. He comforts her; whispering in her ear...

"Durmiente Maya, estas en manos antiguas..."


End file.
